


Insecurity

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Pregnancy Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: Jason and Jamie are intimate for the first time after their daughter is born.





	

Jamie shifted uncomfortably on the bed, waiting for Jason to finish up in the bathroom. The hotel was nice; they had taken a bath in the big tub. If she was being entirely honest, she had felt better covered by all the bubbles. The last time she and Jason had had sex was shortly before Sabella was born; she was a little over three months old now.

As Jason emerged from the bathroom, Jamie looked at him apprehensively. He, of course, was the same. Tall, long, lean, and subtly muscular, with his fashionably messy dark brown hair and neat two-toned beard. Jamie smiled briefly as she thought of how Sabella liked to rest her face against her father’s beard when he held her against his shoulder. When Jason smiled back at her, she bit her lip, pulling the front of her modest purple silk robe closed over her chest.

Jason sat next to Jamie on the bed, putting his arm around her and stroking her cheek gently. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” he asked. His voice was deep with yearning. Normally that would have made Jamie just melt into his arms, but not tonight.

She was silent for a moment. Jason waited patiently, staring lovingly at her. Finally, she whispered, “What if you don’t like me anymore?” His fingers slid into her hair and he shook his head slowly.

“Not even remotely possible,” he replied. “I love you, Jamie. You’ll always be beautiful to me. No matter what.”

Jamie blushed self-consciously, not letting go of her robe. “I’m not the same, Jason. I can’t get rid of the rest of this baby pudge, and my breasts are swollen and tender, and I just don’t feel right. I’m afraid I won’t be… enough.”

Jason gently lifted her legs, draping them over his thighs as he pressed his lips to her forehead and put his arm back around her shoulders. He dropped his head so his mouth hovered over hers and answered, “You are more than enough just the way you are, Jamie. And if you’re uncomfortable, we don’t have to do anything. Just let me hold you. Let me kiss you. Let me love my wife however is best. Please?” He beamed as a shy smile spread across her face. “There’s my girl,” he crooned, kissing her lips lightly. “Come on. Let’s lie down.”

Jamie nodded, lying back, still holding the robe shut, slipping her legs in between the crisp sheets. Jason stripped his shirt off, winking at her as he tossed it on the floor. She wiggled her toes nervously as he teasingly pushed his boxers down too before crawling into the bed next to her. “Now you’re just not playing fair,” she murmured.

“I know,” he said playfully, snuggling up beside her and resting his hand over hers on the robe. He curved his other arm around her head, brushing his fingers across her shoulder and pressing his mouth against hers. Jamie tensed. “Shh,” Jason soothed her. “Just relax, sweetheart.” Then he kissed her again.

It was long and slow, her favorite kind of kiss. Jason’s lips barely moved against hers, but when they did, it was intimate, like he was trying to remember what every part of her tasted like. Jamie sighed, curling her hand around Jason’s neck. He leaned into her, deepening the kiss; Jamie could hear the sound of their mouths parting as Jason tilted his head and captured her lower lip between his teeth.

Despite her nerves, Jamie felt her body responding to Jason’s kiss. The hand holding her robe shut loosened; Jason took the opportunity to slip his fingers inside the folds. He kept his touch soft and light, but Jamie still gasped as he gently squeezed her breast and ran his thumb over her taut nipple. “Is this okay?” he breathed, his voice shaking. Jamie felt his erection press into the softness of her thigh and inhaled sharply before nodding. Jason was already throbbing; Jamie couldn’t remember him ever getting so aroused that fast before.

Heat pooled in her belly, calming some of her anxiety. She turned her body, finally letting go of the robe and putting her arm around his waist instead. Jason’s kisses grew more urgent as she hooked her leg over his hip and his shaft brushed over her slick center; his breath hitched in his throat as he felt her. “Jamie, you’re so wet,” he panted, kissing his way down her neck and laving his tongue over the hollow of her throat. She arched her back and Jason pushed the robe completely away from her breasts before cupping them in his big, warm hands.

“You’re so hard,” she countered, crying out as he buried his face between her breasts. His beard prickled her skin as he kissed and nipped at her, his fingers circling her hard nipples before he slid his head to the side and sucked one into his mouth. Jamie squealed, lifting her hips to rub herself against his hard length; her desire was quickly overtaking all of her other feelings. “Jason!” She squirmed beneath him as he moved to the other nipple, his eyes flicking up to her to make sure she was all right.

Jamie was trying desperately to hold herself back; she didn’t know how to tell Jason that every touch was like a lightning bolt against her skin. Had it always felt like this? Had it been so long that she’d forgotten? Or was it just because her body didn’t feel like hers anymore? Was she going to have to learn all of this all over again?

Jason’s hips shifted as he began to kiss his way back up her neck and to her mouth. He rested his lips against hers, their noses touching as his aching tip ghosted over her entrance. Jamie jumped anxiously, but reached her hand between them to start to press him further inside. She wanted him to know that it was all right. She still loved him and yearned for him just like she had before; their daughter hadn’t changed that. She was just… afraid. What if it didn’t feel the same to him anymore?

Then Jason sealed his mouth over hers and pushed into her slowly. Jamie quivered beneath him, gripping his shoulders hard as a shiver ran up her spine. “Oh!” She sighed into Jason’s mouth, trying to control her breathing. She could feel every inch of him inside her, and it was glorious. But what about him? Was it just as good for him?

Just as she was about to tense up and ask, Jason groaned loudly against her lips. He gripped her jaw gently in his fingers, nipping at her lips. “You’re so tight, honey.” She blushed deeply; that was exactly what she’d been worried about. She finally relaxed, and he twitched inside of her and Jamie convulsed; Jason groaned again. “I’ve missed this so much, Jamie.”

Jamie’s toes curled as Jason started to move inside her. He was slow and careful, wanting to make sure that he didn’t hurt her, but there was an urgency to his movements that she recognized. She began to rock against him, encouraging him. He’d been so patient with her and with Sabella, and now she just wanted to make him happy. “Jason, I love you.” Her voice was strained as she struggled to hold on to her rhythm; he felt too good and it had been too long for her to do anything but just respond wantonly to his touch.

“I love you, sweetheart,” he rasped, his voice rough and raw, his thrusting erratic. “I love you so much… I… I…” He groaned a third time, his hips stuttering against hers. “Jamie, I can’t… you feel so good… I… I… Jamie!”

As he panted her name repeatedly, Jamie let herself go, holding onto Jason tightly as the first orgasm she’d had in months washed over her in powerful waves. “Oh, yes, come for me, honey!” Jason begged, sinking himself into her up to the hilt as he finished, spasming and gasping as she milked him dry. He buried his face in her neck, breathing heavily, supporting himself on his arms so he didn’t rest all of his weight on her. Jamie clung to him, peppering his hot, flushed skin with kisses.

They stayed like that for a moment, then Jason pushed himself up and rolled over onto his back with great effort. He reached for his wife, pulling her against him so that her head rested on his shoulder. She snuggled into him gratefully, appreciating his warmth, running her hand idly through the hair on his chest. She smiled; she felt better about herself than she had in months.

“I’m sorry,” Jason apologized sheepishly. Jamie tilted her head so she could look at him, reaching up and touching his cheek.

“For what, Jason?”

He blushed. He actually blushed. Jamie felt giddy. “It’s our first time together in months and I didn’t even last,” he answered. “You just… you felt amazing, Jamie. I couldn’t hold back.”

She beamed. “It was perfect, Jason. It was just what I needed. I’m glad it wasn’t… bad for you.” She shyly hid her face in his shoulder at that admission, then felt him chuckle and kiss her forehead.

“It could never be bad,” he assured her. “Any time I get with you, regardless of what happens, is one of the best moments of my life.”

Jamie peeked up at him; he was smiling down at her happily. “You must have a lot of best moments,” she whispered thankfully.

“I do,” he confirmed. “And I’m looking forward to a lifetime of new ones.” He wrapped his arms around her and sank comfortably into the bed, his long fingers drawing patterns on her smooth skin.

After a moment, Jamie spoke. “Do you think she’s all right without us?” Jason squeezed her gently.

“She’s just fine, Jamie. Get some rest while you can.” His lips brushed her forehead sweetly, and then he tipped her chin up and gave her a long, deep, sensual kiss.

Jamie kissed him back eagerly, running her hand over his chest and stomach before sliding it down to his thighs. Jason moaned softly as she discovered that he was hard again. “Already?” Jamie teased, raising her eyebrow.

“Shh,” he laughed, kissing her again. “I’ve been saving it all up for you for months.” She giggled as he turned onto his side and gave her another long kiss.

“Then give me more,” she teased, rubbing her body against him and sucking on his lower lip.

Jason smiled. “Slower this time,” he promised. “I love you, Jamie.”

“I love you, Jason.”


End file.
